<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A DILF I Know by Odae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187277">A DILF I Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odae/pseuds/Odae'>Odae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odae/pseuds/Odae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“The new kid. He called you a DILF.”</i>
</p><p>  <i>To Hakoda’s horror, Bato laughs. It’s almost a bark, high and loud, and it leaves Hakoda looking at him with his jaw open, completely aghast. Bato sobers, and then he studies Hakoda. His eyebrow is still raised in amusement as he asks, “Sorry, am I missing something?”</i></p><p>  <i>“He called you a DILF,” Hakoda practically sputters. </i></p><p>-</p><p>Hakoda comes home to Bato. For some reason he isn't happy when he does it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bato/Hakoda (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MMEU Winter Solstice Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A DILF I Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/gifts">iamnotalizard</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for gabey baby!! you asked for "dilfs please," I took it very literally, and I hope to god I delivered. </p><p>happy winter solstice, you magnificent human being. I really hope you like this 💚  much much love</p><p>oh and I guess I should try to explain context? it's a modern AU? it seems to be set in the south pole? their jobs started out as firefighters but do you need such a thing in the south pole? there was a war? I don't know exactly, they might be ooc as a result, it's just about the dilf ~vibes~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hakoda comes home from the station that afternoon to find Bato lying across their bed reading a book on the old Fire Nation Armada. Such a sight would normally drive Hakoda to dive right into bed next to him, prying the book from Bato’s hands to focus his studious gaze on Hakoda instead, and maybe even take advantage of the hour before the kids get home. </p><p>Today, Hakoda instead lets out a little huff and crosses to their closet to hang up his uniform. He already changed out of it at the station, the memory of which still makes his hands sweat, and not in the good way. </p><p>Bato’s eyes are on his back. He can feel them as he continues puttering around in the closet, smoothing out the front of his uniform and placing his boots carefully next to Bato’s. When he turns around, his husband has put the book down on the nightstand. </p><p>“Rough day?” Bato asks. His hand reaches for his reading glasses and places them carefully on top of his book. </p><p>A buzzing sound floats between Hakoda’s ears as he stares at Bato. He flits between embarrassment and the strong flare of emotion rising in his chest, the one he refuses to call jealousy. </p><p>“You could say that,” he finally says. </p><p>Bato waits patiently on the bed, his smooth and scarred hands folded together in his lap. His lips turn downward slightly at the corners in a concerned frown. “Would you like to talk about it?” he asks when Hakoda doesn’t continue. He tilts his head slightly at his husband, who still stands in the closet. “Did something happen, Koda?”</p><p>“No,” Hakoda replies immediately, and it isn’t a lie, because his 24-hour shift was objectively uneventful. Only one call for a seal caught in a tidepool during low tide, and another for a little girl’s boot stuck in her father’s ice-fishing hole. All in all, not a bad day to work. </p><p>“Hmm.” Bato waits again. </p><p>Hakoda steps out into the middle of their bedroom, where the afternoon light arcs onto the hardwood and the faded rug beneath his feet. The days are short now, and it won’t be long until the evening chill starts to roll in. </p><p>“That new recruit you were training yesterday,” he says after a while. He pauses. “You remember him?”</p><p>Bato’s eyebrow rises minutely. He must think Hakoda’s changing the subject, even though he isn’t. “I do,” he says, his voice slightly amused. </p><p>Hakoda certainly does. Bato retired from active duty after they came back from the war due to both his injured arm and Nanuq, the little boy his sister left behind when she died. Now, he instead works largely in administrative affairs and in training the new recruits. Hakoda loves to watch him work with his long legs and low, patient voice. Yesterday was no exception. He can still picture Bato leading the young man around the station, handing him his equipment, showing him where to find his neon parka, handing him the map with the marked snowmobile routes, all while the young man tried to keep up with his long strides. At the time, it left Hakoda smiling at his husband and his capabilities. Until he noticed the same adoring expression on the young recruit.</p><p>“What did you think of him?” Hakoda asks.</p><p>Bato shrugs, his mouth still turned up slightly in a confused smile. “He seemed bright,” he says. “I’m sure he’ll make a good addition to the team.”</p><p>Hakoda nods. “And?” </p><p>“I don’t think I have any other remarks,” Bato says, almost apologetically. “Why, did he do something?”</p><p>Silence fills the room. Hakoda can feel the grimace on his face. “Do you know what a DILF is?”</p><p>Bato looks downright bewildered now. “I’m familiar with the phrase,” he says patiently, though. </p><p>Hakoda’s eyes close suddenly against the memory. Standing at his locker, pulling off his uniform, hearing the words drift in from the bathroom, where the newest batch of recruits were showering together. “I’m lucky if I remember anything from training,” the boy said. Hakoda almost missed it over the hiss of the showers. “I was distracted the whole time by Bato.” There was the collective laugh of young men, and then the defensive insistence, “Bro, he is <em> such </em> a DILF.”</p><p>His eyes open abruptly. “He called you that.” He clears his throat when he sees the puzzled expression still on Bato’s face. “The new kid. He called you a DILF.”</p><p>Then, to Hakoda’s horror, Bato laughs. It’s almost a bark, high and loud, and it leaves Hakoda looking at him with his jaw open, completely aghast. Bato sobers, and then he studies Hakoda. His eyebrow is still raised in amusement as he asks, “Sorry, am I missing something?”</p><p>“He called you a DILF,” Hakoda practically sputters. </p><p>Bato nods. “Yes, I heard you.” He almost laughs again. “But I’m not one.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m not a DILF,” Bato clarifies. “I think being a father is a clear prerequisite.”</p><p>Hakoda shakes his head. “That’s not—” He crosses his arms and looks pointedly at Bato, now a bit indignant. “What about Nanuq?”</p><p>“I’m his guardian. He’s my nephew.”</p><p>“But you love him like a son,” Hakoda says.</p><p>“Of course,” Bato replies. “As you do. But he knows as well as you and I do that he had parents before us. I don’t think the value of raising him is diminished at all by the fact that I’m his uncle.”</p><p>Hakoda slaps his hands to his face because they have gotten way off-course. Not that it isn’t extremely important in its own right, but still, they were talking about one thing, and this is quite another.</p><p>“Sokka and Katara, then,” he says. He tries to keep his voice from betraying any of his exasperation. “You’re their stepdad.”</p><p>“Which would make me a SILF,” Bato replies, looking terribly pleased with himself. </p><p>Normally Hakoda would delight in such a joke—from <em> Bato </em> no less—but again, this isn’t the point. </p><p>“Okay, the <em> point</em>,” Hakoda says, his hands now sliding down his face, “is that whether or not you’re technically a DILF—”</p><p>“Which I’m not.”</p><p>“—there are these…” Hakoda pauses. “<em>Young men,</em>” he finally says through gritted teeth, “calling you one.”</p><p>Bato rises from the bed with a sigh, rolling his shoulders casually. “Well, I suppose there’s nothing to do but create an addendum to the handbook. Maybe we’ll highlight the point about respecting superior officers.” He looks up at Hakoda with a small smile, but Hakoda can’t find it within himself to smile back. </p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>Bato’s face falls into something serious. “Hakoda?” He steps forward. “Are you upset?”</p><p>Hakoda throws his hands in the air. “Why aren’t you?”</p><p>Bato falters. “What is there to be upset about?”</p><p>“This boy is calling you a DILF!”</p><p>Bato crosses his arms. “Yes, we’ve discussed that at length.”</p><p>“So you think it’s okay?”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s—” Bato sighs. “He’s a young man, Hakoda. Spirits know we said similar, ridiculous things when we were his age.”</p><p>The room goes quiet as Hakoda gawks at Bato. Then his eyes narrow. “You <em> like </em> it.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>“You like it!” Hakoda cries. The roaring has reached a fever pitch in his chest and ears. His eyes harden. “Do you like him?” </p><p>“What?” Bato shakes his head. “Hakoda, he’s barely older than <em> Sokka</em>.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>Bato reaches him with only a few strides, and he reaches out to take Hakoda’s hand. “All right,” he says. “It’s time for you to tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>“I have,” Hakoda replies. </p><p>“No,” Bato says, his voice low, quiet, steady. “What’s really going on.”</p><p>Hakoda looks down at his hand in Bato’s, and then looks up into his husband’s eyes, towering above him. All at once he feels horribly, extraordinarily ridiculous. “I—” He looks away. Heat begins creeping up the back of his neck. “This happens so often,” he finally mumbles.</p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>“This happens so often,” Hakoda says, louder this time. “Everywhere we go, people fall all over themselves to get to you. And they should! You’re beautiful and tall and smart and kind and brave. But sometimes…” He sighs. </p><p>Bato’s face remains impassive, but he nudges Hakoda with his elbow. </p><p>“Sometimes I think they might have more to offer you than I do.”</p><p>“Hakoda,” Bato says quietly, a soft exhale, and Hakoda looks up at him to find his face is a little sad. </p><p>“It sounds stupid.” Hakoda sighs. “I know, you know? But sometimes I just think. There’s plenty of reason to think I don’t deserve you. And it’s ridiculous, I know,” he adds quickly, “because we have a family and you wouldn’t do that, but I can’t help seeing the reasons you’d want someone else instead.”</p><p>“Hakoda,” Bato says again. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Hakoda says. “You can laugh at me.”</p><p>“I’m not going to laugh at you.” Bato pulls him down to sit next to him on the bed. His arm makes its way across Hakoda’s shoulders, and he pulls him in close. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Hakoda whispers into his neck.</p><p>“Mm.” </p><p>They sit for a moment on the bed, their breaths in and out making the only sound in the room. The sun has sunk even lower in the sky now. Soon they’ll have to turn on the light. </p><p>“I don’t know how to convince you,” Bato begins slowly, “of how much I love you. And how I love you <em> for </em>you. How I can’t even begin imagining being with anyone else.” He drops his head on top of Hakoda’s. “And it’s not just because of the kids. I love our family, and I’m grateful every day that you shared yours with me, and that you took one look at Nanuq and wanted to let him in.” </p><p>Hakoda stays silent.</p><p>“So maybe you’ll hear this.” Bato pulls away slightly, placing both of his hands on Hakoda’s shoulders so they can face each other. “I get the same thing every day, with you. Do you really not see everyone throwing themselves at you? Every time we go to the market, you come out with three extra fish and a phone number. How do you explain that, Koda?”</p><p>“That’s,” Hakoda starts, but he stops abruptly. He smiles sheepishly. </p><p>“Mm-hmm.” Bato shakes his head, and then moves his hands to either side of Hakoda’s face. “Lots of people want you. But I have you. And I’m not going to waste it.”</p><p>He leans forward and kisses Hakoda softly, sweetly, like the sealing of an oath. When he pulls back, the roaring in Hakoda’s chest has been replaced by something warm and bright. He raises a hand to capture Bato’s wrist.</p><p>“Are you?” Bato asks. </p><p>Hakoda pulls him closer, and then kisses him again. “No,” he breathes. </p><p>“Good.” Bato’s small, soft smile is back. He pats Hakoda’s cheek once before rising from the bed, pulling Hakoda up behind him by the wrist still in his hand. “Now if you’re done feeling jealous, I have two ptarmigans to roast for dinner tonight, and your mother will be back any moment with Nanuq.”</p><p>“All right,” Hakoda says. He lets Bato go, watching him walk toward the door. </p><p>Bato turns around to raise an eyebrow at him. “You’re not coming?”</p><p>“I thought I might take a nap.”</p><p>Now Bato’s hands land on his hips, but he’s holding back a grin. Hakoda can tell. “After the mood you were in when you came in here, I think the least you could do is help me.”</p><p>“You’re right, Bato.”</p><p>But Bato has already made his way out the door. “Though now that I think of it, I could always call one of the new recruits. I’m sure they’d be happy to help in exchange for a home-cooked—” </p><p>He cries out when Hakoda catches him around the waist, pulling Bato back against his chest. “That had better be a bluff,” Hakoda says in a low tone, though he’s grinning.</p><p>“Mm,” Bato hums, letting his head fall so Hakoda can continue nuzzling his neck. “You know I only want you here.”</p><p>“Only me,” Hakoda agrees. </p><p>“We really need to start dinner.” Bato hisses at the nip at his neck. “Though jealousy is a good look on you.”</p><p>Hakoda pulls away, indignant. “I’m not jealous.”</p><p>“Of course,” Bato says kindly, and he turns his head to kiss Hakoda soundly. He sighs as he pulls back, and then smiles slyly. “Just like I’m not a DILF.”</p><hr/><p>Hakoda wakes in the darkness of the empty living room, stretched out across the sofa. He remembers going to read after dinner, the sounds of Katara and Sokka’s disagreement and Nanuq’s negotiations with Bato and Kanna for another serving of dessert following him into the other room as he opened up a magazine. Now, however, the house is completely quiet, and his copy of <em> Boating Weekly </em> has been abandoned on the floor.</p><p>A click sounds from across the room, and the light flickers on. Hakoda looks up to find Bato in the doorway, his hand poised on the light switch, a small smile playing on his lips.</p><p>“Oh, good,” Bato says. “You’re awake now that the dishes are done.”</p><p>Hakoda grins sheepishly at him. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Bato crosses over to kneel on the floor next to Hakoda. He brushes Hakoda’s hair out his eyes, and Hakoda sighs at the touch. “Sleep well?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Hakoda closes his eyes briefly before blinking them open, peering behind Bato. “Kids?”</p><p>“It’s Friday night,” Bato says patiently. “Sokka and Katara went out with their friends. Nanuq is at his sleepover.”</p><p>“And—”</p><p>Bato smiles. “Your mother just left for her sewing circle.”</p><p>“Huh.” Hakoda leans back and considers this for a moment. He turns to look at Bato. “So it’s just us?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Hakoda nods. Bato clears his throat, and Hakoda looks up to stare into his eyes.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about what we were talking about earlier,” Bato says. </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Bato nods. “I’m not a DILF—”</p><p>“Just on a technicality.”</p><p>Bato rolls his eyes. “I’m not a DILF,” he repeats himself. He smiles. “But I know someone who is.”</p><p>Hakoda whirls around to face him, his expression torn between desperate and indignant. “Who?” The roaring feeling has flared once again in his chest. “DILF as in—as in, <em> you’d </em>like to—”</p><p>“I thought you were supposed to be the smart one in this relationship,” Bato deadpans. </p><p>Hakoda stares at Bato’s disappointed expression, and then he bursts into a long, loud laugh. “<em>Me? </em>” he asks incredulously. </p><p>“Naturally.”</p><p>Hakoda laughs again. “I don’t think so.”</p><p>“I believe you fit the definition.” Bato’s eyes meet Hakoda’s in the dark, and the way they gleam reminds Hakoda of a leopard. Some kind of big, sleek, predatory animal. Bato leans forward, and Hakoda inhales sharply, a quick suck of air through his teeth. </p><p>“You’re a father,” Bato continues. </p><p>“Mm,” Hakoda agrees. </p><p>“And I’d like to fuck you.” </p><p>Hakoda gasps. It feels like all of the air has been pulled from the room. When he looks up at Bato, the other man doesn’t falter. He tilts his head slightly, the same way he does when he asks for Hakoda’s input on how much fuel they should order for the snowmobiles, or whether seal meat is all right for dinner. Except right now Hakoda’s brain can’t string two words together, let alone a coherent response. </p><p>“Koda,” Bato says, relieving him of the pressure to think. He presses a kiss to the crest of Hakoda’s cheekbone, stroking the inside of Hakoda’s wrist with his thumb. “Can we go do that now?”</p><p>Hakoda’s face breaks into a grin. “Yes,” he breathes. He raises himself slightly to place his hand on the back of Bato’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. It’s the open-mouthed kind, with a slight stroke of tongue that ignites the bottom of his belly and makes his toes curl. He pulls back with a small pant and a dopey smile on his face that Bato responds to with a smile of his own. </p><p>Then: “When I said <em> now</em>, Koda—”</p><p>“Right, sorry,” Hakoda laughs, and he leaps up to let Bato lead him up the stairs and to their bedroom. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>sorry</i>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>